Ifreann
by Lily-Beth.Bluebell
Summary: Set almost immediately after 'Nøkken'. Ifreann reflects on the terrible life he's led. I really wanted people to know more about Ifreann and his background, though not all chapters will be his memories. Still, a read and review would be appreciated. There will be mentions of Sarah/Jareth, but this is an OC story.


**One of my reviewers for '****Nøkken' suggested that I should write random one-shot mini-fics for the story when I'm bored. I don't know if anyone else would find that interesting, but I got bored and I liked her idea :P SO Bono Tempest, if you happen to read this, it's for you!**

**Perhaps this isn't the fluffiest story out there. It's definitely one of my more angsty ones, but it's a one-shot and I wanted more of Ifreann. A couple of you did too :P And I thought it'd be interesting to see some things from his side.**

The madness was physically painful in a way he could never explain to anyone. It drained him mentally too. It completely took everything from him, but only when he was calm enough for rational thought. In his many other states, it was as if he had the energy to go on forever, hating and angsting over everything. But once he was docile, he was tired. Barely able to remain on his feet. If he'd been human, he was certain this would have ended him long ago.

Ifreann lay on his back staring at the heavens in the calmest state he'd ever been in his life. The screaming, crying, and laughing had ceased hours ago. He was, for the first time in his life, completely in control of his emotions and thoughts. He thought over everything as he stared at the night sky dotted with silver.

Now, he could admit that he'd never really been all there in his mind. There was really no explanation for why. He just wanted things done a certain way, but no one seemed to understand that. This only made him more anxious. Things escalated from liking his food arranged a certain way in childhood to the way other Fae spoke to him, and what they spoke about. His outbursts were violent, at the best of times, and even his own mother eventually ceased communications with him.

After that, there were little Fae left in all the worlds, both Above and Underground who would look at him, let alone speak to him. In any rational states he was in, he knew it was his own fault, but nothing could prevent these odd urges and impulses from claiming him and making him lash out as he did. There was but one Fae who he could still call a friend, and happily at that.

Jareth, the Goblin King. He was strong enough and powerful enough to handle Ifreann in his worst states. He was also compassionate enough to understand that his madness was not to be helped and that he only wished it would go away. For a time, Jareth even attempted to help him through magic and other means, but ultimately, they both came to the conclusion that it was futile.

It was shortly after that, that Ifreann decided to spend a week in the Above. It was then that he met the mortal Sally. Though she was undoubtedly mortal, there was no denying that she had the look of something more powerful about her. With her sunshine blonde curls and fierce hazel eyes, she was gorgeous to him. Her freckles were borne of spending her time in the sun. He was instantly captivated by her beauty. He observed her for a while, almost three days. Her sharp tongue and wit was well beyond what was considered normal in the very late nineteenth century. And he loved her from the moment he saw her.

This was not unusual for him as Fae loved quickly and instantly. But Sally, on the other hand, was not so open to everything. She spurned his advances furiously, but he enjoyed the challenge of pursuing her almost too much. He found that when he was with her, whether she was pushing him away or making polite conversation, he was calm. There was still the occasional outburst, but they were less frequent and definitely less violent.

After almost four months of pursuing Sally and being rejected, his unstable mind shook for the first time in her presence. He regretted it even now.

**So, VERY short chapter, but I'll be bascially going through the highlights of Ifreann's life from the moment he meets Sally. And we'll find out what really happened. So please review :D**

**So, the next chapter will NOT be a memory, oddly enough, but we will get to that later, promise :)**


End file.
